Laelithra McBane
::: Everyone loves a good redemption story. - Laelithra on the topic of redemption Laelithra Mcbane was a Noble woman who lived during the 3rd War, and unbeknownst to most, a warlock and later a death knight. As a member of the House of Morigan, Laelithra thought that she could get away with many things. Laelithra is roleplayed by A Novelist. 'Appearance' The face of Laelithra was ageless, neither young or old. It was a blank canvas, devoid of any emotions. Her hair was dark as the deepest hour in the night. Her eyes were like sapphires as blue mist seeped from them, rising aloft, and lost itself in the strands of her ebony hair. Her fingers and arms were scarred. Thin lines of raised tissue run up them, marring the faded flesh. A thick line of lifted flesh traveled across the bottom of the left side of her collarbone and plummeted downwards. She was bathed in the scent of jasmine, almost cloying in potency. 'Personality and Characteristics' 'Skills' 'Relationships' In relationships, Laelithra tended to be very serious. She was warm with those that she knew, but she was paranoid with strangers. 'Animal Companions' Abatos http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Abatos_zps12b3307f.jpg Abatos was the war charger of one of the knights stationed within the town of Havenshire. His owner rushed two death knights, Laelithra and Sandric, in hopes to rid the world of their king. He thought they would be the first of their kind to fall to him. He was foolishly wrong. She captured the knight's horse and brought him back to the Salanar the Horseman. Salanar sent the charger into the Realm of Shadows.The once noble stallion was corrupted, tortured, and twisted into a shadow of himself, turning the horse into a Death Charger. Laelithra entered the Realm of Shadows in pursuit of her Death Charger. There she battled with others for ownership of the horse. She named the stallion Abatos. Abatos was very spirited because he sensed Laelithra's remorse. She kept a tight rein on the stallion, reminding the horse who was boss. He would not let anyone else rid him. 'Companions' Cycnus Shadowsong Since her escape from the control of the Lich King, Laelithra was seen in the company of a night elf death knight named Cycnus. Much of Cycnus' life before he was a death knight is unknown. All that was known was that he used to be a druid. He was raised to serve in Arthas' army as a Death Knight. When she is in Stormwind City, Cycnus and she were inseparable. Upon asking if they were lovers, Laelithra denied it. She viewed him much as one would view another brethren of war: a brother. Sandric McBane :: Our love will be the death of me. However, I will happily die for it.' '- Laelithra to Sandric before she became a death knight Since they first met, it seemed like Laelithra and Sandric were almost always inseparable. No matter the length of the separation, they always found a way to be together. Sandric is her true love and her husband. Together, they searched for redemption that would be denied to them. While they helped many of the people in the Eastern Kingdoms and abroad, everyone would always view them as abominations. They bonded again out of their allies' hatred for them. Although they both are broken people, they tried to rekindle what they once had. Whether this was because the emotions were still there, they were placating each other, or that they actually loved each other remained to be seen. Sarah-Jane : My greatest regret is reuniting with Sarah-Jane. Perhaps, if we left her alone, she would still be alive.'' -- Laelithra on the death of Sarah-Jane Sara-Jane is the illegitimate daughter of Laelithra and Sandric. She was presented to the public as the daughter of Laeithra's first husband. However, after his death, rumors full about the girl's legitimacy. When she was little Laeltihra abandoned her on the steps of the Cathedral of the Light. Sarah was raised by the church, and she started her journey into the priesthood. During her short young life, she reunited with her mother and father. Laelithra and Sandric took pride in the young priestess. Sandric confirmed the fact that she was his daughter before the Knights of the Silverhand. Before the Assault on Light Hope's Chapel, Sarah-Jane was captured by the Scourge. She made a passionate plea to her parents to remember who they were, that they were once heroes of the alliance. For her impudence, Sandric ran her though. Currently, Sarah-Jane was seen following Laelithra. She serves as a grim reminder of what they lost beneath the Lich King's control. 'Enemies' ''Thaeverina Dellis http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v711/ladywhiterose2/Vera_zps00cb664b.jpg Thaerverina, or as many called her Vera, was the daughter of two warlocks that used to be friends with Laelithra. During her time as a Death Knight beneath Arthas' command, to prove her loyalty, Laelithra showed no mercy to her former friends. Laelithra incapacitated the male warlock and decapitated his wife before him while her ghoul tortured the young girl by eating the girl's pinky, ring, and middle finger of her left hand. Vera was posing as a friend. This young woman sought Laelithra's help in delving in the Dead Mines. It was the perfect opportunity to access the former warlock's new-found powers. However, Laelithra asked Sandric for a favor. She sought to drive a wedge between Laelithra and Sandric. Seeking to steal Sandric from Lae, she sought any way to be in contact with Sandric. She wanted Lae to feel what she felt when the death knight took her mother and father. 'Factions' The Argent Crusade In her quest for redemption, she allied herself with members of the Argent Crusade. She had joined their quest to take back the Plague-lands from the left-over Scourge and the Forsaken. Often, she was seen among members and helping plant trees and the like in the Eastern Plague-lands. The Knights of the Ebon Blade She was often seen with her Ebon Knights brethren. These members know what she was going through. Many were experiencing guilt, regret, and shame for the atrocities that they committed beneath the Lich King's control. Some of the members that she traveled with from time to time are: Cycnus and Sandric. The Alliance Laelithra had always had an iffy relationship with the alliance. She dealt in foul magic as a warlock. While many in the Alliance tolerated her as long as she achieved victories against the Alliance's enemies. As a death knight, the same tension could be felt between the members of the Alliance and herself. While her husband, Sandric, often served as a buffer, he was now one of the hated. 'Biography' 'Early Childhood' 'Young Adulthood' 'Adulthood' 'Trivia' General *Laelithra and Sandric are featured in the epic that A Novelist and her husband are writing. *In every game that A Novelist played (including single-players), A Novelist always named her spell-caster characters Laelithra. World of Warcraft *Laelithra was a name that A Novelist made up by using the random name generator and adding to the result *A Novelist wanted to originally use Lilith as the screenname; however, it was taken. *Laelithra was created back in World of Warcraft's beta. A Novelist took a few years breaks when playing. The longest was six years. *Laelithra is on four of the many RP servers: Moonguard, Sisters of Elune, Thorium Brotherhood, and Wyrmrest Accord. Out of those four characters, only one "Laelithra" is active. Category:Human Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance